Plastic worms have long been employed as artificial lures for fishing for bass and other fish. Such plastic worms are conventionally of an elongated flexible nature and have a head portion, intermediate gland portion and a tail portion. Generally, they are fished with a hook inserted through the head with the hook being turned around inside the body with the barb being pointed to the front to hook a fish that has been attracted to the lure either as potential food or, in anger or for any other reason inciting the fish to attack the lure.
The so-called live action presented by the lure has long been an object sought after by fishermen and lure manufacturers to present to the fish a natural live look as distinct from an artificial look.
This live action is desirably presented as much as possible during the entire time the lure is in the water to maximize the fish attracting capacity of the lure. When a plastic worm is cast and allowed to drop through the water this live action has been difficult to present due to the free fall nature as distinct from the slow spasmodic retrieve when the lure is being reeled in.